


Captain Dionne Kirk and the Starship Voyeur

by Catclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-29
Updated: 2004-09-29
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: It's just Drarry Porn with some set-up if you squint...





	Captain Dionne Kirk and the Starship Voyeur

Dionne made her way up to the Library. Her plan was finally going to be put into action. She had asked Draco to meet her there, under the pretence of needed help with her Potions homework. And then, hopefully, if all went according to plan, she would seduce him and what happened after would be up to the charming Mr Malfoy.

She smiled as she approached her fellow Slytherin. He looked up and caught sight of her grin, offering her a smaller version in return. She sat down and they immediately began to work.

When two first year Hufflepuffs dropped a stack of screaming books she used the distraction to steal one of Draco’s books.

Still laughing Draco turned back to face her and continued explaining the uses of Bundimun secretion for the essay and was about to talk about some of the darker uses, but he couldn’t find the book.  
“I know I brought it down,” he mumbled under his breath. “Apparently not,” he looked at Dionne, “one of the books we need is in my dorm.” He stood up, gathered his other books and left the library, leaving Dionne to follow.

Down in Draco’s dorm, he was rummaging through the trunk at the end of his bed. Abruptly Draco looked at the clock.  
“Shit!” He began to panic, Harry would be coming down the stairs and walking through the doors at the other end of the room.

He grabbed his own invisibility cloak and threw it to Dionne,  
“Put it on!” he hissed. She had just managed to wrap it around her when Harry walked into the room and locked the doors behind him.

Dionne watched in amazement as Harry pulled Draco flush against his body and began to kiss him.

Momentarily startled it took Draco a moment to respond. He pulled away from Harry and began to remove the clothes from his boyfriend’s body and his own, before pushing Harry down to the bed and straddling him.

Harry moaned and arched up against him, pulling down on Draco’s hips. He sat up and crushed his lips to Draco’s.  
“Fuck me,” he demanded his lips connecting with Draco’s as he spoke.

Dionne’s eyes widened as she listened to Harry’s order as her heartbeat quickened. Realising that her plan to seduce Draco had been thwarted she decided she didn’t really care, this was better.

Draco leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed his wand and muttered a lubrication charm. He kissed Harry and gently pressed one finger into Harry. Gradually he built up to two. Harry was writhing below him and he decided that he had had enough of teasing. After once again muttering the charm he slowly pushed inside.

Dionne’s breath was taken away with the tenderness of the scene before her. She marvelled at Harry’s little gasps and groans.

Draco panted as he moved in and out of the unbelievable tightness, the look of love written on Harry’s face making his chest constrict painfully.

It was obvious to Dionne that these two were really in love and suddenly she felt like an intruder.

Looking up into Draco’s face Harry knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer. Draco’s eyes were shut blissfully and he looked almost ethereal with his blond hair stuck to his forehead, haloing his face.

As Harry came Dionne was mesmerized by the look on his face and wasn’t surprised when Draco followed him into climax.

As the two lay in a sweaty tangled heap Harry raised his head and said,  
“Enjoy the show?” and Draco followed it with,  
“Happy birthday.”


End file.
